ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2481 (12th March 2003)
Plot Barry's in total disbelief and asks Natalie calmly not to leave. She refuses adamantly. Barry stands defiantly in front of the car to stop her moving. Ricky steps out of the car to sort him out, and Barry punches him! Barry drags Nat to The Vic to reveal her surprise party. He believes it shows how much he loves her. Nat stands trance-like as everyone sings 'Happy Birthday'. She can't deal with it and flees to the Ladies. In the loos, Nat admits to Barry that Ricky is all she wants. Barry doesn't get it - Ricky's nothing special. In the bar, Ricky shocks Roy and Pat by announcing that he and Nat are leaving together. Barry's devastated and needs to know where he went wrong. Nat thinks they want different things. Barry's gutted that Jack will grow up with Ricky as his dad. Nat reassures him that he'll still have contact. He's not appeased. In a desperate attempt to salvage his marriage, Barry offers to forget that Nat's affair ever happened. Nat doesn't believe it's that easy to start again. He begs her for another chance to put things right. An agitated Ricky attempts to storm into the loos to rescue Nat. Roy swings for him, protecting his son. Roy accuses Ricky of being like his dad. He refuses to let Ricky destroy everything Barry's ever loved. Barry offers to move away with Nat and start again. All he wants is her and Jack. As Nat turns to leave, their song begins to play and she's stopped in her tracks. Tearfully, Barry persuades her to stay for it. Ricky grows increasingly morose over Nat's absence. Janine reassures him cattily that he always has Sam! Meanwhile, Nat and Barry reminisce over their song. Barry drops to his knees and pleads with her to stay. Phil and Kate's romantic moment is interrupted by her phone. Phil leaves her to answer it in private. It's her associate wondering if she's found anything at Phil's. He's unimpressed when she claims that she hasn't. Nat looks Barry in the eyes and announces that she doesn't love him, although she's tried. She states flatly that it's over, and leaves Barry sobbing. Ricky's relieved when she reappears, still keen to elope. Pat and Roy can't stop Nat leaving, so Janine steps in. Pretending to be protecting Nat, she reveals that Ricky slept with Sam. Nat's shaken, but is sure that Janine's lying. But Janine's obviously hit a nerve. As Barry bids a tearful farewell to Jack, Roy has a go at Ricky. He blames him for everything. Ricky lets slip that somebody knew of the affair, then tries hastily to backtrack. Roy's cottoned onto it though. Nat confronts Ricky over Sam. He babbles that he was confused and it meant nothing. Nat's gutted - he's lost her trust. Pat chips in that all Butchers are the same. Ricky tries desperately to make amends. Nat's in pieces. Ricky's all that she ever wanted, but she recognises he's not what she needs. She bursts into tears, as Barry and Ricky watch on. Pat supports her as she realises that she can't move away with Ricky. Ricky tries to convince Nat that everything will be OK, but it's too late. She's discovered that Ricky is just like his dad, Frank. Barry's hopes are raised as she walks away, leaving Ricky behind her. A shattered Nat decides not to be with Barry or Ricky. She steps into her car - her birthday present from Barry - and drives away sobbing. Barry sobs on his father's shoulder, whilst Ricky's left open-mouthed. Notes *This episode was broadcast on a Wednesday at 8.00pm due to Comic Relief being aired on Friday 14th March, meaning no episode was aired. *Denise Ryan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns